Poisoned With Love
by M.Swanson
Summary: Quinn Fabray (formally Forbes) is from Mystic Falls. -Though this is set in the Vampires Diaries world, I may possibly bring in other Glee characters, undecided for now.- (First crossover, enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my first ever crossover, I hope it turns out okay. Enjoy! Possible new characters being brought in (still undecided)

* * *

Quinn Fabray, once upon a time, in a former life, was Quinn Forbes. And if you stood her next to the beautiful Caroline Forbes, you'd know, without a doubt, that they were related. She dropped her former last name as soon as she left Mystic Falls. Quinn had secretly been turned into a vampire by Katherine Pierce, just like the Salvatore brothers. Quinn had a history with the brothers. For years, she followed them and they followed her. She had had both of them, loved both of them, and she'd spent years trying to decide who she wanted to be with. As she drove into Mystic Falls, she knew what her return would bring, lots of memories, probably cause lots of arguments, but she hadn't seen either brother in many, many years. She missed the Salvatores. Now was the time.

* * *

When Stefan Salvatore woke up, he wasn't in his bed, he was lying next to his girlfriend, Elena Gilbert. He smiled at her, she was still sleeping. He slipped away from her, got dressed, wrote her a little note and slipped it on her nightstand next to the bed. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, and headed back home. He and his brother, Damon, were the sons of the original founding family. They had been bitten in 1865 by a woman they both loved, Katherine Pierce. That was also the year that everyone was hunting vampires.

When Stefan walked into the boarding house, still smiling, he heard Damon talking to someone, a woman. Her voice was eerily familiar. Damon stopped mid-sentence, probably because he heard the door.

"Baby brother! We have a guest." Damon said, as Stefan entered the room. The he saw her, rising from the couch. The blonde he hadn't seen in at least twenty-five years. Her green eyes, her lovely figure, he had thought about her often, but ever since Elena, just like his thoughts with Katherine, they were rare and fleeting, because he was once again truly happy, and he didn't want to ruin it with stupidity. He had no words though, he had loved Quinn, and now that she was back in his life.

"Stefan." She said, smiling, her voice was like an angel's. She saw him glance at Damon. "I'll just go upstairs. I think I remember my way around." She walked past Stefan, her hand brushing against his. As she walked up the stairs, both brothers watched, staring at her. They'd forgotten how good the view had been, how amazing Quinn was.

After she'd disappeared up the stairs and they'd heard the door shut, Stefan rounded on Damon. "What's she doing here, Damon?"

"How should I know?" Damon said, with his casual swagger, "I got out of the shower, heard someone rattling around in the liquor, came down here and saw her." Stefan nodded his head as Damon talked. Damon smiled, his sneaky, knowing smile. "What are you going to tell Elena?"

"I have a better question," Stefan smiled back, "What are you going to tell Caroline? How are you going to explain that you only slept with her because of Quinn." Damon froze. "Thought so." Stefan said as he climbed the stairs, two by two. He approached the room he knew Quinn was in and knocked on the door. He stood there for a second and then she opened it.

Stefan was leaning against the doorframe, Quinn stared for a second. She motioned for him to come in, and he did. She shut the door and leaned against.

"What are you doing here, Quinn?" Stefan asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed, hands folded in his lap.

"I missed my favorite set of brothers," She said, walking over to him. She ran a hand through his hair, he closed his eyes. He knew it was wrong, but her touch was something he'd missed for so long. He felt her breath on her neck. "I missed you. And this." She breathed, placing light kisses on his neck. He sat there, enjoying every minute of it. Then, as her other hand was on his waist, pulling at his shirt, his eyes shot open, and he pushed her off, using his super speed he was on the other side of the room. She rolled her eyes, "OH, Stefan, don't be such a girl. It's not like we've never had sex before." Stefan glared.

"No shit." He took a deep breath and put his hands on his hips, "I have a girlfriend. So if this was your only means of being here, make your way to Damon's room or go, because we," He gestured to the two of them, "can't do this." He opened the door and left, leaving Quinn with a look of jealousy on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn watched as Stefan walked out. She couldn't blame him for moving on and being with someone who made him happy, she hadn't exactly 'moved on,' but she had had many affairs and she wasn't going to pretend she hadn't. She followed him out, only seconds behind. When she reached the foot of the stairs, and was walking into the living room, she saw Stefan sit down at a desk, and pull out his journal. He wasn't paying attention to Quinn, he was writing, no doubt it was about her, though. Damon was fixing himself a drink, being his typical self.

"My darling Damon, still drinking as though it's your last?" She said with a smile. Damon raised his glass to her, downed the shot and fixed himself another. "So, Damon, Stefan tells me he's got himself a girlfriend. What's she like?" Stefan raised his head, his attention instantly caught.

"Well," Damon said, "She looks a lot like Katherine, believe it or not." Quinn cocked her head, and Stefan shot daggers from his eyes at his brother. Quinn turned to Stefan.

"Like Katherine? Stefan, I thought you'd gotten over her." Quinn was a lot more curious about the girlfriend now. Was it possible that it was Katherine? Had she also returned to Mystic Falls? Taken up a new identity to hide from everyone, and somehow the lovely Salvatore brothers had tracked her down despite of it? Stefan glared at her. He wasn't exactly the happiest person when Katherine was brought up, Quinn hadn't figured out why. "So, what's twin-Katherine's name? OR shall I just refer to her as Katherine 2?"

"Elena." Stefan said, "Her name is Elena Gilbert."

Quinn walked over to where Stefan was sitting. Damon had made his way to the couch. She placed her hands on Stefan's shoulders and leaned down to his ear, whispering, "What's so special about this Gilbert girl? Hmm? Will she love you for centuries and centuries on end, like Katherine and I?" She stood up and walked towards Damon, "Is she helplessly in love with you both? I mean, it seems you have a bit of a track record with girls who fall for your brother as well as you."

Stefan watched her walk around the room. He wanted to be angry with her, but he couldn't, because she made an excellent point. The two serious relationships he'd ever had, Quinn and Katherine, were ones where they involved Damon. He knew all along that Katherine loved Damon, he knew Quinn loved Damon. And, though he'd never voice it, he'd only write it in the pages of his journal, he felt as though there was something between Damon and Elena. Stefan knew Damon cared for Elena deeply, not as much as Katherine or Quinn, but there was something there. Quinn sat down next to Damon.

"Damon, I'm thirsty. There must be some good blood in this town. Come with me?" She knew Stefan would never agree to go on a human feeding, he couldn't handle human blood, but Damon... Damon knew how to have a good time, and it would give plenty of time to talk about Elena Gilbert. Damon would never lie to Quinn, and not about something that could jeopardize Stefan's happiness. Stefan's phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and read a text.

"You couldn't have picked a more perfect time to go," Stefan said, standing up, "I'm heading out anyway. Have fun, don't kill anyone, and please, no wild house parties."

"Yes, father." Quinn said, a look of utter innocence crossing her face. Stefan gave a fake smile, grabbed his jacket and left.

Damon looked at her, "God, you look cute." She smiled at him, the look vanishing.

"But, seriously, let's go drink, then discuss this Elena girl." Quinn said, dragging Damon towards the door.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! Hope the new year was good! Sorry the update has taken a long time, I've been busy with my own life and school. I have finals this week, but I found a little inspiration to add a new chapter, so here it is, hope you enjoy it!

ALSO: If any of you happen to be a One Tree Hill fan, I have a story that is Brooke/Lucas, I think it's okay, but I'm biased. So if any of you are interested, please take a look, it would mean a lot to me. THANKS!

* * *

Damon had no objections to going for a 'drink' with Quinn. He missed her very much, the years had been lonely without her. Sometimes she aided him in his search for Katherine, while other times she distracted him from it. He was madly in love with her, and though he buried those feelings deep, seeing her again, smelling her, touching her, they all managed to resurface, and right now he didn't mind.

They found an alley and a homeless man no one would miss. They both drank from him, sharing the sensation. Of course, the blood went twice as fast, so they weren't getting a proper 'feeding,' but neither cared. Normally, Damon would bite his own wrist and feed the helpless human vampire blood so he wouldn't die, but not today, today was about his time with Quinn, because he knew alone time would be short lived. Soon her arrival would be news for the town, and it would spark a lot of talk.

"Mhmmm." She let out a moan as the man fell to the ground, dead. She stepped over his useless body, and ran her hands down Damon's chest. "I haven't fed with another since you, Damon, just never felt right, because it wasn't you." She stared into his eyes, her green eyes pouring into his. He became her victim. He was taken over. He pushed her against the brick of the alley wall. The began to passionately kiss. And though she was very much enjoying it, she pushed him off. The alley was narrow, so the other wall that Damon crashed into was only ten or fifteen feet from where she herself stood, "Damon, we'll have plenty of time for that later. It's the middle of the day, someone could see."

"So what? We can compel people, remember?" He raised his eyebrows in confusion, wondering why she stopped him, because he knew that wasn't the real reason.

"Something tells me your dear brother's text message was from his lovely Elena, which means chances are he won't be back tonight," She walked over to Damon, running her hand down his arm, "Which means plenty of play time for us." He attempted another kiss, but her hand found his mouth and stopped him, "Besides, we have a lot of discussing to do." Damon nodded his head, he knew she was right.

The left the alley, leaving the man. They began walking and ended up in the park across the street from the Mystic Grill. They sat down on the park bench, Damon was a bit fearful being in a public place, if someone saw Quinn, it could cause problems.

"So. Elena." Quinn said, a bit of disgust went with Elena's name. "What's she like?"

"Used to be a cheerleader." Damon said, Quinn snorted with laughter.

"A cheerleader? Stefan, the broody, serious brother with a cheerleader? I figured that to be more up your alley." She giggled.

"Yeah, yeah," He said, a bit of a grin on his own face, "They met and just sort of fell in love. She knows about Katherine, about vampires, one of her best friends is a witch, the other a vampire. The vampire friend is dating a werewolf. Mystic Falls has gotten quite lively the past few years." The grin was long gone now, pretty much when he brought up Caroline.

"The Bennett witch, yes? They still practice?" Quinn's curiosity spiked.

"I swore to Emily I'd protect her line, so now we have lovely Miss Bonnie Bennett." Damon said, crossing his arms. He and Bonnie weren't on the best terms.

"And the other friend?" Quinn asked, an eyebrow raised. Damon sighed heavily, he'd hoped to avoid this, but knew he couldn't.

"Caroline. She's a... vampire, uhm, dating Tyler Lockwood, he's a werewolf." He sighed again, "Caroline Forbes." He watched Quinn's face change from curiosity to shock, "Another of Katherine's beautiful vampires."

"Katherine? Katherine turned her?" Quinn sank into the bench.

"Yes." Damon looked at Quinn, "Caroline can't meet you."

"Excuse me?" Quinn said. Quinn may have looked like an innocent, weak girl, but she was anything but that. Damon knew that no one ordered Quinn Fabray around, not even the two men she was head-over-heels in love with.

"When I first came here, I had followed Stefan, and when I found out he and Elena were becoming an item, and you'll understand better when you meet her, I saw Caroline at the high school, and I knew it was a good way to get under Stefan's skin and get Elena to never get me out of her head, because she'd be worried about Caroline..."

"The point, Damon."

"But there was another reason, a reason Stefan only realized a short time ago, even though this happened almost three years ago... I picked Caroline because of you. I saw you. You two look just alike, and it took me over. She was human though, easily taken, she didn't have the strength of a vampire, like you, to fight me back and play our games. But it was nearly the same." Quinn was barely able to breathe while Damon explained himself. She was flattered that he loved her so much, but angry that he took advantage of her however-many-greats-granddaughter.

"Damon, I have to see her. And the Bennett girl. I didn't just come here for you and Stefan. Big things are coming, we need everyone we can get."

* * *

A/N: Well? I hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews are very much welcome and appreciated. I hope this was a good chapter! I know that it says it's a Stefan/Quinn story, but it's very much a Quinn/everyone story! She has past relationships with both brothers, so she will have current relationships with them. Please bear with me on this roller coaster of love/friendship/whatever relationship ride, please! Everyone have a wonderful morning/afternoon/evening!

xoxoxoxo


	4. Chapter 4

'Big things. What the hell did big things mean?'

Damon thought. Quinn wasn't typically the vague type, but now she was just leaving hints?

"What 'big things'?" Damon asked.

"We can talk about it later. With Stefan. And... Elena." Again, Elena's name dripping with disgust. Quinn started to get up, but Damon grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"No. We'll talk about it now, or you can deal with your problems on your own."

"Not my problems, Damon." She turned to him, crossing her arms, "You really think I'm the only one who can track you two to Mystic Falls? Trust me, it's not that hard." She smirked, leaned over to him, and whispered in his ear, "Katherine's coming back, too, darling." As Quinn finished her sentence and leaned back, Damon turned to look her in the eyes, looking for any hint of a lie, but there was only honesty there. Quinn, in return, searched Damon's emotions, she was expecting anger, maybe even hope or fear, but it was empty. Maybe Katherine hadn't been lying to Quinn, perhaps Damon truly had no more feelings for Katherine.

"What the hell do you need Stefan, Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie for? It's Katherine, not a zombie apocalypse." Damon said, not entirely sure what he was feeling. Quinn shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't, I just wanted to meet the girls, and allow precious Elena to see her boyfriend be putty in my hands. Watch her lose faith in him." She smiled, hoping on some level Damon would agree to it, because he wanted Stefan's relationship to fail too.

"You really believe Katherine is coming back?"

"Oh, I know she is. She told me. About a month ago. Said she needed to get some stuff done, but she'd be here ASAP." Quinn's hand was now running along Damon's thigh. "Funny. You have this intense wish for your brother's girlfriend, then I come back into the picture, and your want for her lessens because your want for me resurfaced, and now Katherine is coming home. Will your desire for her grow?" Damon grabbed her wrist and pushed her off.

"I don't want Katherine at all. You've all made it quite clear that Stefan is the brother you all want." He stood and began to walk away. Quinn was standing in front of her. Damon cursed himself because he should have anticipated her using vampire speed to stop him, but in broad daylight?

"Easy, tiger. I think I've made it quite clear, several times today actually, that I want you. And thinking back over the years, Katherine has made it quite clear, as well. But, I do want to meet Elena before Katherine arrives. Call Stefan, tell him it's of utter importance, and she has to be there. And if he says 'no' because of me, say I won't be there."

"Why? Why should I help you?" Damon raised an eyebrow. She didn't even have to give a reason, he was already going to say yes, because he loved her, but he wanted to see what she could come up with.

"Because," Quinn smiled. She ran a hand down his chest, she slid it around the waistband of his jeans, she slowly moved it lower, watching Damon close his eyes, "You'd never tell me no." Damon opened his eyes and saw the seriousness on her face, but it wasn't seriousness about the Katherine situation, it was want and desire. The two of them hadn't been together in a very long time, but Damon wasn't sure how serious he wanted her. He was beyond confused, for the first time, about the choice he had to make.

Katherine, the girl he'd loved since 1864.

Quinn, the girl he'd managed to fall in love with after years and years of chasing, on both his and her part.

Elena, his brother's girlfriend, Katherine's doppelgänger.

Maybe to any normal human being the obvious choice would be Quinn, she never lied or hid from him, and she wasn't, currently, his brother's girlfriend, he didn't need another 50-year long silence between him and Stefan. But Damon wasn't any normal human being, he wasn't even human, he had Katherine to thank for that... Well, Stefan, really. But the thing was, they all had him under a spell. Katherine may have been a manipulative bitch, but she was all the things Damon had desired before he was turned, and once he had turned into a vampire, he wanted nothing more than to be with her for eternity, to spend their days together, living in sin. And Quinn, originally, she had just been in the right place at the right time, and it was many times, but that wasn't the point. She'd been around as long as Katherine had, but she was much, much different from Katherine, and that had appealed to him. However, when he was with Katherine, Quinn was with Stefan, and when he was with Quinn, Katherine was with Stefan. Katherine and Quinn had fallen for both brothers, and the two were very close, so they must have known they were sleeping with the same set of brothers.

But Elena. She hated Damon at the beginning. And Damon loved her because she looked like Katherine. Then he got to know her, and he almost forgot Katherine, but every time he'd begin to forget Katherine, somehow Fate managed to get it through to him that Elena was with Stefan. Elena loved Stefan, not Damon. Never Damon.

He pulled out his phone and dialed the number. "Brother!" He smiled his cocky grin at Quinn, "We have things to discuss, serious business. I think it'd be rather necessary for Elena to be there."

"Why?" Quinn heard Stefan say through the phone.

"She needs to hear it as well."

"Is our guest going to be there?" Quinn's face turned from a smile to anger in a heartbeat. _'Guest?'_ Obviously, Elena was in the room, probably laying on top of him, praying for the call to end so she could rip his shirt off, the little whore. Quinn breathed heavy and angry. Damon saw her anger and sped up the conversation, actually considering not having Quinn there, she looked like she might kill Elena.

"Only if you'd like her to be." Damon said, giving Quinn the calm-down eyes. She heard Stefan sigh.

"Whatever. Uhm. We're on our way."

Damon shut his phone, and the two began the walk back to the alley so they could super-speed back to The Boarding House.

* * *

Quinn stormed through the door, Damon just behind her. Stefan and Elena hadn't arrived yet.

"OUR GUEST?! HE CAN'T EVEN SAY MY NAME IN FRONT OF HER?!"

"Quinn, calm down." Damon said, but she quickly turned, her face had pure and utter murder written all over it.

"No. I will not 'calm down.' That little," She stopped for a moment searching for an proper word. No, screw proper, she didn't care, "The little slut is nothing to me. I could rip her heart out in a second. I could drain her of every drop of blood, and Stefan would never be able to stop me. He's known me for how long, and he can't even tell her about me? When she walks in should I start my introduction with: 'I used to fuck your boyfriend'?"

"I think you're overreacting, Quinn." Damon placed his hands on her shoulders, and she did seem to calm when he did that. She was overreacting, but Damon understood. Stefan was a big part of Quinn's life, she'd loved him, maybe she still did, and for him to say 'our guest' knowing Quinn would be listening was a little harsh.

"Damon. It hurts. I don't give a rat's ass about who he's screwing now or who he's in love with. He's acting like the past never happened. How am I supposed to take that?" Quinn looked like she was going to cry.

"Now you know how I felt when Katherine flat-out told me it was always Stefan and would always be Stefan." Damon really did understand, and Quinn looked at him in a new light, Damon did have a heart, as much as he tried to hide it. She pulled him into a hug and suppressed the urge to cry.

Then, the door opened, and they heard footsteps. They separated, Damon turned around and Quinn saw her for the first time.


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn knew at once that this girl walking through the door was Elena. But honestly, the only difference was the hair. Katherine had natural, beautiful curls, while Elena's hair was flat as a board. She looked Elena up and down, and when she saw Elena's hand, it was holding another, and Stefan walked in behind her. Instantly Quinn's anger flared up again, noticing this, Damon grabbed her arm, turned her around and whispered in her ear.

"Pretend it's really Katherine. You'd never hate Katherine as much as you hate Elena. You know that. Just pretend, and then once this 'meeting' thing is over, pretend-time is over. Okay?" Damon pulled back and looked at her, Quinn nodded. She turned back around. It was hard to pretend, Katherine had pretended to be Elena before, so Quinn just acted like this was another of those times.

After Stefan closed the door behind them, he looked up, and as soon as he met Quinn's eyes, he released Elena's hand.

"Oh, don't be pretend on my account," Quinn said, gesturing towards the former hand-holding, "I'm only a guest."

Both Damon and Stefan closed their eyes, in a 'Fuck, she heard.' kind of way. Elena glanced between Quinn and Stefan, unsure of what to make of the two.

"Quinn-" Stefan started.

"So you must be Elena." Quinn ignored him completely now. She walked over to Elena, she was standing in the center of the living room. Quinn touched Elena's hair. "They certainly weren't lying when they said you were the doppelgänger. You are without a doubt Katherine's long-lost twin." Elena just watched her, not sure what to make of the beautiful blonde.

"Funny. I'd say almost the same about you and Caroline." Elena said. The girls, in a sense, glared at each other. The girls were going to have tension between them, it was unavoidable. Quinn raised an eyebrow. Stefan and Damon both knew that a smart-ass, bitchy comment was coming, because that's always what followed Quinn's eyebrow raise.

"Why are we here?" Stefan interjected.

"An old flame is returning to Mystic Falls. Oh wait," Quinn said, a smile gracing her face, "One already arrived." She watched Elena's stare shift to Stefan, whose eyes were avoiding her face. "Sorry. Another flame. Your dearest Katherine is returning." Stefan's eyes darted to Quinn.

"What?"

"You heard me." Quinn walked past him, beginning to leave the room, when she heard Elena's heartbeat quicken, a rush of adrenaline. She reached over and grabbed a bottle of alcohol, and in the midst of her hand swinging to meet Quinn's head, Quinn spun around grabbed Elena's wrist with her left hand, and Elena's neck with her right. She squeezed. Stefan started to run to the girls, but Damon held him back. "I could kill you faster than the thought to hit me came into your mind. Faster than your precious Stefan could save you. Watch it, doppelgänger. I'm not one to mess with." She threw Elena onto the couch, and then Quinn walked over to the fireplace.

Stefan and Damon both watched. Elena was a little shaken, but neither could deny how hot it was, to see Quinn in that dominant, aggressive role. Both boys had witnessed it first hand, whether in an act of anger of passion, but both kind of lost their senses for a few minutes, put into a daze. Stefan stood in his spot, two parts of him tugging immensely. One telling him to go to Elena, his girlfriend, the one who is sitting on the couch shaking from fear. The other said Quinn, kiss her and remember the old days, apologize for leaving and just beg for forgiveness. He couldn't go to one without it effecting the other, so he remained.


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

* * *

Hey guys! I am so terribly sorry. I know I promised updates and quite clearly failed at it. THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE A CHAPTER IN THE STORY! Don't expect the next chapter to appear below. This is simply an apologetic filler chapter. I'm searching through Tumblr right now looking for a thirty day writing challenge. When I find one I like, I'm going to create a new story and the first chapter will be an explanation (kind of like this), and then the following chapters will be each of the prompts.

In a way, that is me just working on my skills. I will still hope for all of your continued support, and if I'm doing that daily, then I will most likely be adding to this story and my other as well.

I hope you all still follow this and I hope with whatever follows I can still expect your criticism through it, and I hope you'll read through my thirty day challenge as well, once it is uploaded.

Thank you all so much, and again, my apologies for the long wait.

-Morgan


End file.
